My Little Soul Eater
by ADdude
Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.
1. Chapter 1: Cracks

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Cracks<p>

The world is not what you think it is, that is basic knowledge for most people. There is always something new to learn and something new to discover.

In the city in the desert of Death City there is a school that trains its students to fight people who have started to become Kishin and sought to kill. They fight those that would seek to disrupt world peace and order, they strive to keep madness at bay. Not to long ago the son of the schools founder and a student Death the Kid was kidnaped and taken within a magic book. So fellow students were able to tap into the dimension inside the book through the only manuscript of the book. The manuscript was destroyed when they left the book.

The city is quiet at a night and a yellow laughing moon is all the lights the night. A large man in a dark cloak has snuck into the school into the room were the manuscript burned. None of the students are aware of what is taking place; Soul is peacefully watching television, his partner the Scythe meister Maka is reading a book, the ninja Black star and his partner the shadow weapon Tsubaki are enjoying the dinner Tsubaki has made and the Thompson sisters Patti and Liz watch in delight as their meister Kid tries to rearrange the house to be symmetrical. As the man begins his project strange effects begin, this is felt by the uniquely gifted like Maka, Kid and a Doctor named Stein but also gods. Lord Death, the grim reaper and Shinigami, in the Death Room looks into a nearby mirror as he does the mirror cracks.

The grim reapers murmurs to himself. "Well that's not good."

Far away, very far away things begin to be felt. In a Castle in a city called Canterlot two winged ponies with horn look on.

The younger and darker colored pony named Luna asks. "Big Sister do you feel that?"

"Yes," The older and white colored, Celestia, says calmly trying to hide her fear. "somethings coming."

In a small town called Ponyville there is a library. In that Library lives a small and young purple dragon named Spike who is currently asleep unaware of what is happening. Nearby a small purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle is quietly reading a book when her horn begins to glow.

"Huh?" Twilight looks out the window and sees the Moon, she can't help but feel something is strange about it.

Twilight worries for her friends. The Apple farmer AppleJack is sleeping peacefully after a days hard work. Rainbow Dash in her home in the clouds looks at the moon for a moment but ignores it and decides to go for a night time flight. The fashionable Rarity working on a dress notices her horn glow for an instant but ignores it and going back to work on her dress. The gentle pegasus Fluttershy quickly tries to gather up all the animals she cares for when all of the sudden they start running around scared of what she does not know. The pink pony Pinkie Pie jumps around in the kitchen making cup cakes unaware of the events unfolding.

While most people sleep or relax the large man works and stares into the spot were he senses the manuscript once was. A green energy swirls around it and soon the force they energy exerts has its desired effect and a crack begins to form. Soon the crack begins to grow and glow an eerie white light. With his work done the man walks away smiling. The blond haired Maka takes her eyes of her book and looks out to the moon sensing the trouble that is to come. The small purple cat with a witches hat named Blair crawls into Maka's lap for comfort.

"Maka something feels wrong." Blair whispers.

"I know, I feel it too." Maka admits.

The crack widens those who sense it, the gifted and the Gods, suddenly feel a terrible coldness spread over them over all of creation. The feeling passes, the feeling of worlds crashing into each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Some of you might ask why do a Soul Eater My Little Ponies cross over I got this idea after I saw something on Deviant Art and thought it was cool. I tried to make this chapter nice and dramatic which is weird cause I intend to make this pretty funny. Anyway tell me what you think and review. Let me just finish another fan fic I'm writing and I'll get into this one. So let me know if I'm the only one watching both of these shows.<strong>

**Also for continuity sake I don't know where I'd put these stories so don't worry. Soul Eater fans if you just saw the anime you'll be fine anything from the manga will be explained and I will try not to get too deep into it.**

**So anyway review and tell me what you think it keeps me going, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: As the World Opens Up

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: As the World Opens Up<p>

"Were you able to find any sign of him?" Celestia asked her sister.

"No," Luna answered. "He never seems to around when you need him."

"We'll need them then. I'll send off the letter tell Twilight to gather them."

Soon the little dragon spike coughed up a letter from the princess, telling Twilight that she would arrive in town today and that Twilight would need to gather the Elements of Harmony necklaces that her friends were entrusted with. Twilight read the letter, Twilight wondered if this had something to do with the strange feeling she could not shrug off. As Celestia's top student Twilight went and got ready for the princesses arrival. She sent Spike to go gather her friends to help.

Maka prepared breakfast concerned of what she senses the previous night, she had thought about calling Lord Death about it but decided against it she didn't want to bother him over something as tedious as a strange feeling. Soul, the white haired teenager, looked at his partner Maka maybe it was their shared soul resonance but he could tell something was bothering her.

"Maka is something wrong?" Soul asked.

"No," Maka quickly denied. "why did you ask?"

"Cause your burning the eggs and you left the egg shells in."

Maka looked down at the skillet filled with a black goop-y mess with fleck of white eggs shells scattered in it. Maka quickly threw away the mess and settle for cereal for their morning breakfast. Soon they headed out to school and Maka looked up to the sky and noticed that thick clouds were starting to cover the sun. As the pair arrived at school they were told that all the teachers had been called to the Death Room to talk to Lord Death and they had they day as a study period.

Maka was troubled by this, she just knew it had something to do with this odd feeling.

"So Maka we got the free do you want to just go home?" Soul asked.

"I'm going to the library." Maka ran off without another word.

"Fine, I'll just go find Black Star." Soul headed off to the classroom.

While Twilight was off cleaning the Library Spike went off to gather their friends he found Fluttershy,Applejack,Rarity and Pinkie Pie easily enough.

"So the letter said that the princess wants to see those necklaces you got." Spike explained.

"Well," Fluttershy said shyly. "I'd love to help you get ready but I'm looking for all my animals. Last night they all ran off and I'm still looking for them."

"That's a shame." Rarity said. "My Opal went off this morning and I haven't found her either. But I suppose they'll come back in their own time."

"Some of the animals on the farm have been acting strange too."

"Well how long do we have until the Princess arrives." Rarity asked.

"I don't know the letter just said that she would show up today." Spike explained.

"Well that doesn't tell us how much time we have to get ready."

"It looks like it's not a lot." Pinkie Pie giggled pointing upwards.

The ponies looked up to see Celestia and Luna flying towards Ponyville.

"They're coming without the Royal Guard or carriage?" Rarity asked out loud. "That's very unlike royal family."

The royals sisters landed near the ponies having spotted them from the air.

"Hello," Princess Celestia greeted the ponies as they bowed to her and her sister. "Please tell me you have the necklaces."

"No, we don't." Fluttershy admitted. "I'm sorry." She said noticing that the princess seemed alarmed.

Celestia looked up and noticed the clouds begin to block out the sun. "I need you girls to get them and meet me at the Library. Also need you to get Rainbow Dash to bring hers."

"I'll go get her." Fluttershy volunteer.

"Good, be careful and hurry."

"Is something wrong?" Spike asked as the girls galloped away.

Luna answered bluntly. "Yes, we'll explain when we've got everypony together."

The three made their way to the library.

Soul found his friends waiting in the class room, everyone except Kid.

"Hey, where's Kid." Soul asked Liz.

The older of the Thompson sisters looked up from her magazine and said. "He was called to talk to his dad with the teacher."

"Do you know why?"

"Nope."

"Somethings got Maka freaked."

Tsubaki listened and wondered what could scare Maka so since as long as she knew Maka she never knew Maka to be easily scared.

Blair looked out the window and saw a thick fog begin to roll into the city and then she saw sparks of lighthing shot out of it. "Fog doesn't do that. I better tell Maka."

The small purple cat ran out of the apartment and towards the school.

Rainbow Dash is a blue pegagus with a rainbow colored mane. As she left her home in the clouds getting ready to do her job to help shape the weather when she noticed something was wrong.

"That's weird, it's all cloudy. We don't have clouds schedualed today." Then she noticed below her. "And a fog? It looks like I have a lot of work today, did everyone else take the day off."

Just as she was about to fly into the clouds to move them she was stopped by a soft voice calling her name."Rainbow."

"Fluttershy." She called out to the other pegasus.

"Princess Celestia is here and wants to see us."

"What? I didn't know she was coming."

"No one did she just showed up, she wants us to bring over the elements of harmony necklaces."

"Right now?"

"Yes, she seems very worried about them."

"Oh I guess I gotta go over then and when I had all this weather work to do."

Rainbow Dash went to fetch her necklace and Fluttershy alreay having picked up hers waited, she looked down and noticed the fog roll in. "How strange, that wasn't there a minute ago."

As Death the Kid walked towards the door to the Death Room he had the stranges feeling and as he turned around he notice fog entering the hallways of the school. He thought it was strange but his father sounded urgent when he had called him so he decided to ignore it for the moment.

Maka was looking through the school library for anything that might explain why she had the strangest feeling about the moon last night and the sun this day, she felt that it something to do with her soul perception but didn't know what else it could be.

Celestia, Luna and Spike reached the tree that had the local library inside.

Luna and Celestia stopped abruptly and grabbed Spike at the last minute.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked confused.

"Look!" Luna told him.

Spike looked and all he saw was fog. "The tree is surronded by fog, so what's the big deal it's just fog."

"No, look closer."

Spike looked closer and noticed that the fog wasn't surroning the the three but that it had gone through half of it.

Maka was still looking through the books in the libray unsure of what she was looking when she noticed, a thick fog rolling through the isles.

"Did someone leave the window open?" Maka said to herself.

"Oh is someone here?" A soft voice called out from the fog. "I'm sorry I think I must have been the one to leave the window open."

"Well we should close it before all this fog ruins the books."

"You're right but I can't see anything through this fog."

Maka tried to use her soul perception to find the owner of the voice but when she did her head hurt and she was forced to stop. Maka sat down on a nerby chair, as she rubbed her temples she started to hear the clear noise of of hooves on the floor.

Maka turn to the source of the sound to find a small pony there, at first Maka supect it was some sort of joke courtesy of Black Star but then she noticed something he couldn't do.

"Is that a purple unicorn?" Maka said out loud. Maka was surprised mostly because she always thought unicorns were the things of fairy tales, but then again she lived with a talking magic cat and a boy that could turn into a scythe so maybe she shouldn't be surprised. Maka slowly approached the creature that looked to be just surprised as Maka. Maka bent down and carefully petted the unicorn. "Hello, there what's your name?"

"Um my name is Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn told. "Who are you?"

"... I'm Maka Albarn." Maka said confused.

As the two looked at each other confused Maka learned something, the world is far stranger than you can imagine and that she could still be surprised by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Chapter two is up and the first introduction of these two worlds has begun. I also want to see if anyone can guess WHO Celestia and Luna were talking about in the start of the story, it won't play a major role in the story but I just want to see if anyone can guess. Anyway until the next chapter is up review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Oncoming Storm

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Oncoming Storm<p>

Maka stared at the Pony, Twilight stared at the human. They were in a school where they trained people that turned into weapons, they were in a library filled with a weird fog, she was looking at a purple unicorn and yet that wasn't the thing that Maka found strangest it was that the purple unicorn could talk.

"Oh no." Celestia said in front of the tree house.

The fog started to receded, no it started to vanish. Spike still confused over this. "What happening?"

"If Twilight is in that fog," Luna began. "when it's gone we might not see her again."

As Spike ran towards the library. "We got to get her out of there."

Luna held him back. Celestia told the Dragon. "You mustn't touch the fog. It has unpredictable effects."

In the school library the fog started to receded as it vanished spark of lighting shot out of it as it did.

Breaking the silence Twilight let out an, "Well that was weird".

Maka looked to Twilight unsure of what to think used soul perception glimpsing into the soul of the new creature. It had a very small gentle soul in many ways it remind Maka of her own soul. There was something in her soul a certain spark, a certain magic not like evil witches magic that caused chaos more Kim's magic that seemed to be beneficial and not as chaotic.

"That is very strange." Twilight said sounding concerned and confused. "This isn't my library."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked curious.

"I was in my bedroom, its inside a library," Maka grew a little jealous hearing that. " then the fog started to drift in and the next thing I know I'm here."

"How is something like that even possible?"

"I don't know." There was another awkward pause and curiosity got the better of the little pony. "Excuse me I hope you don't think I'm being rude but... I was wondering what are you?"

Maka was a little taken aback by the question, she knew what the pony meant but she never had someone ask Maka what her species was.

"Well, I'm human."

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude, it's just I've never seen anything like you before."

"Well, I haven't seen anything like you either."

"I don't know how I got here but can you tell me where here is?"

"You're in Death City."

"Death City?" Twilight pondered the name. "I've never heard of it. It sounds kinda scary."

"It's really not, it's named after the founder, Lord Death."

"All right is that anywhere near Ponyville?"

"Ponyville? I don't think so."

"How about Canterlot?"

"I'm sorry, no."

Celestia carefully made her way into the library, her heart broke just a little, it was empty except for books and furniture with no sign of her student.

Celestia sighed, her sister noticed how sad her sister was.

"Spike," Celestia said trying to sound calm. "do you know where Twilight keeps the tiara that she got when she and her friends activated the elements of harmony?"

"Yeah," Spike answered. "but where did Twilight go?"

"I'm not sure Spike."

"Are we going to get her back?"

"I hope so."

"But we have to make sure nothing happens to anyone else." Luna put it bluntly." We need the tiara and the other elements of harmony."

With that Spike went to get the tiara.

Maka looked at Twilight and sensed how sad she felt being lost and alone, she could never let anyone be like that if she could help it.

Maka then cleared her throat. "Don't worry Twilight I don't know how you got here but I promise you that I will do whatever I can do to help you get home."

"Thank you."

"I know maybe one of my teachers will know where you came from. They're all talking to Lord Death, many of them have been all over the world maybe we can find your way back."

"Thank you, Maka." The pony was filled with so much hope that she just hugged Maka.

Maka just hugged her back.

In the Death Room Lord Death was looking through the magic mirror, images from all over the city were beginning to appear. The city had fog all over, the skies were covered with thick clouds so that the Sun was not visible.

Turning back towards the assembled teacher and his son Lord Death notice something. "Kid you didn't bring Liz and Patti."

"No, was I supposed to?" Kid asked his father noticing an unusual worry in his voice.

"Its fine. It just that I wanted to give everyone a warning today. Something is happening, not really sure what, but it's affecting different dimensions. It's causing the wall of different dimensions to clash. I believe the fog that has been appearing over the city is a result. I want all of you to go out and keep people from getting to close to it. Yumi I want you to keep everyone organize, if things get worse I want a plan in place to evacuate the city. But keep it hush hush, unless they have to know don't tell them, I don't want a panic to start. Stein and Marie, I want you to try and discover the source of our problems."

As everyone else went off to handle there duties the only people left beside Lord Death were Kid and Spirit.

"Father is there something you want to tell me?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I just want you to be careful. Gather the rest of Spartoi and be ready to help evacuate the city if the need arises."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Not sure at the moment. But there something happening. You should be especially careful, you can perceive more than most that could cause trouble in times like these."

Kid left the Death Room and went to look for Liz and Patti.

Spirit asked Lord Death. "Are trying to scare him?"

"No, but if I'm right we all have reason to be scared."

In the school Lab Stein pulled out a device and Marie asked. "What's that?"

"It's an EM detector" Stein picked up the small rob like device. "It should detect any strange energy fields. If something is disrupting dimensional barriers it will produce a great deal of energy. If we can use it to find the source." As he turned the machine on Stein noted something strange. "It doesn't seem to be too far away, in fact it would seem to be inside the school."

The two princess waited for the ponies to arrive with their necklaces. Having met on the way the ponies came in together.

"Princes?" AppleJack asked. "Where Twilight? Shouldn't she be here all ready?"

Celestia didn't know what to say so Luna stepped up. "We don't know where she is, but if this works we might get her back. We need each of you to form a circle and around Celestia."

They put on the necklaces and circled Celestia who had now placed Twilights tiara on.

"So what are we doing?" Pinkie asked bouncing up and down. "What? What? What?"

Luna sighed. "Something has cause the dimensional barrier to collapse. It's causing all the strange fog, it has some very strange effects. Using the power of the elements of harmony we are hoping to undo the damage that has been done. But we have to do this fast the longer the damage is allowed to run wild the less likely that this will work. Without Twilight here Celestia has to step in as the magical spark."

Back in the class room the group of students were just talking when they heard something tapping at the window. A small purple cat was tapping on the glass, since all the other students had either gone home or to another room Blair signaled them to let her in.

"Huh?" Soul asked. "Blair? What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki opened the window to let the purple cat in. "I have to talk to Maka. I've had this strange feeling all day and Maka sensed something too. But this morning I saw some weird fog, it was shooting lighting."

"Fog doesn't shot lighting." Liz told her.

"I know that what's got me worried. I'm a cat, animals have senses that people don't my instincts are telling something bad is happening."

Kid walked in. "My father wants us to gather the rest of Spartoi unit, he want us to be ready for something."

"What Kid?" Patti asked.

Kid began to explain what his father told him.

As the ponies began to use the power of the elements of harmony they focused on Celestia as Luna and Spike watched on. Fog began to swirl around the tree as the power of the elements reached for the tiara on Celestia's head.

Stein and Marie ended up at the dungeon below the school being lead by the detector.

"What's that?" Marie pointed towards bright glowing crack surrounded by fog.

"I don't know but I think it's the source of our problems and it looks to be growing bigger."

The fog swirled around the tree faster and faster, lighting began to shot out of it at an incredible speed.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Spike asked.

"No, I don't think so." Luna said.

Then all of a sudden everyone was thrown back.

"What was that?" Rarity said fixing her mane.

Celestia looked at the tiara. "It was made for Twilight and shaped by her own essence and magic it can only be properly used by her."

As the jewels began to sparkle they were all thrown back.

"I haven't been tossed around like that since the last rodeo." AppleJack commented.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie began. "Sparkly."

The other looked on to see what the pink pony was talking about, a large crack formed in the center of the library eerie bright light emanating from it.

"Oh my that wasn't supposed to happen. Was it?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly Ponyville was covered by the fog swirling around it, the ground shook. A massive storm formed inside the library. The force of the storm was enough to yank way most of the book and all the necklaces along with the tiara. Everything was being sucked right into the crack. But they didn't have time to worry about that now the ponies were being pulled into the storm as well.

Death City shook as the fog began to grow wild swirling around everything. Marie grabbed onto Stein to hold her balance.

"I think we'd better leave here while we still can." Stein suggested.

They ran out of there as quickly as they could.

In the class room the other tried to keep their cool. Blair jumped into Soul's arms, too scared to speak she was relying only on her instincts at this point. A massive crack ripped open the class room. Kid was on the very edge of it as it formed.

Rainbow Dash tried to fly away from the storm but it was too strong.

"Got ya." Rainbow Dash cheered as she managed to catch AppleJack and Rarity.

Spike held onto Luna as best she could. Luna was having trouble fighting against the wind she was out of practice when it came to flying and Fluttershy was never the best flyer and was having just as much difficulty. Celestia began to pushed them away from the crack and the storm around it.

"Wee!" Pinkie Pie shouted with glee as she rode the wind.

She swirled around the crack and was pulled into the crack vanishing as soon as she crossed into it.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash shouted watching her friend vanish.

Paying too much attention on the pony instead of her surrounding area one of Twilights book slammed into her. Rainbow Dash lost the careful balance she had holding her two friends and stumbled through the air. The three ponies then in turn slammed into the princesses as they lost their balance they were pulled into the crack.

Kid had incredible physical skill, especially balance and normally balancing himself on the edge of this newly formed crack wouldn't he be trouble but the storm that formed around it was. Kid began to loose his balance as the air began to get sucked in and fell into the crack.

"KID!" Liz screamed. "No, not again!"

Without thinking Liz jumped into the massive crack after her meister.

"Yay!" Patti said clapping happily.

Black Star noticed the look in Patti's eyes, she was going to jump too. "Tsubaki chain scythe mode."

"Right." Tsubaki said before turning into a long chain with blades at the end.

Black Star took one end and tossed the other to Patti. "Patti grab on."

"Okay." Patti jumped into the crack.

Black Star grabbed onto one of the desk and held onto the other side of the chain scythe hoping that Patti would reach her sister and Kid then he could pull them up. He was surprised when suddenly the chain was pulled harder.

Tsubaki let out a scream of pain, the force from the crack was enough to rip her apart, through their shared resonance he could feel that Tsubaki was in pain and if tried to keep her here she would likely be ripped apart. So then Black Star did the only thing he could do he let go of the desk.

"Black Star! Let me go!" Tsubaki begged him. "You don't have to get pulled in!"

"Never! A big man like me never let's go of his friends. Where you're going I'm going."

"Black Star you idiot!" Soul yelled at him barely able to hold on to a desk with Blair clinging to him.

As Black Star let himself get pulled into the crack making sure not to let go of Tsubaki he yelled back. "Soul find Maka. The bookworm will no what to do. I'm counting on you."

With that he was pulled into the crack. Soul then watched as the crack closed itself. The storm inside ended put then he spotted the storm raging outside. The fog was swirling all over the city and lighting shooting out randomly. Blair was so scared she was cowering. Soul then noticed that cracks were forming all around the city, randomly closing and opening.

"Maka where are you?" Soul muttered.

At that moment Maka and Twilight were holding each other as the all the shaking came to an end.

"What was that?" The little pony asked.

"I don't know." Maka admitted. "That didn't feel like an earthquake."

The pair moved towards a nearby window and looked out. They both gasped. They didn't notice the fog that was now scatted around at the city around. Death City is mostly filled with shops and tall buildings and apartments, but now all of the sudden there were also smaller buildings scattered around along with an orchard of apples trees and walkways of grass. But that wasn't the most shocking thing,in the sky the clouds had parted it reveled four things in he sky. Four celestial bodies in the sky, a laughing sun, a bright ball of light, a bright white sphere with a dark marking shaped like a mare and a crested shape laughing as it dripped blood.

Looking though the mirror Lord Death commented. "Well, so much for trying to avoid panic."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay another chapter down, I've been out of it the last few day or I would have had this out monday. So as always review and tell me what you think. Also special question what do you guys think the soul eater characters cutie marks would be. So until next time review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Switch Up

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Switch Up<p>

Liz's head hurt, it hurt a lot. The last thing she could remember is that Kid fell into a crack that opened up and she jumped in after him. She knew it was a stupid move she would never catch up to him and Kid could probably make the landing but she couldn't let him go. The last time Kid was taken away she couldn't stop it she didn't want to just let him be taken away again not without her trying to stop it.

Then Liz had a feeling of something poking her, she wasn't sure what was poking her but she could hear voices.

"Come on Sis wake up." Patti calling her, judging by how much she was being poked it had to be Patti's doing.

"I'm sorry Liz." Kids voice rang out in the darkness that was Liz's world at the moment. "I didn't know you followed me I couldn't catch you in time, I barely managed to catch Patti and the others."

Liz felt strange, her body felt strange, it wasn't too bad she fell but not enough to do any real damage but she was still finding it hard to get up.

Patti whispered into Liz's ear. "Kid's horny."

"What?" Liz shouted jolting up.

"See horny." Patti pointed towards the horn on Kid head.

That wasn't the major point of interest for Liz. Kid was now a pony, a thin pony with a black coat with a short black mane with his trade mark three white stripes. Kid also had a white horn on his forehead and two large black wings. He had two skull horse shoes on his front hooves. On his flank was a skull shaped cutie mark. Even though his shape was different it was obviously Kid, he still had those same amber colored eyes.

Then Liz turned her attention to her sister she was still smaller than her but was also a pony. Patti now had a light pink coat, her mane was shaped and colored just like her blonde hair usually was, she even retain her hat, her eyes were still the same shade of blue. On her flank was a cutie mark of two twin guns that looked just like how she and her sister looked at weapons.

"You're horses!" Liz stated.

"Ponies," Kid corrected her. "judging by the size."

"You're one too." Patti pointed out.

Liz looked at her hand which were now hooves. Liz know had an orange coat and she had her usual hair as her mane. On her flak she had two twin pistols standing in front of a skull.

Then Liz heard some rustling from above her so she looked up.

"Can I get some help?" Tsubaki's voice rang out.

Tsubaki had been turned into a pegasus, she had a coat that matched her skin tone, a long black mane that looked like her regular hair and she still retained her dark blue yes. On her flank was her name sake a red camellia flower. She was frantically trying to flapping her wings in attempt to stay in the air. Black Star had become a pegasus as well with a blue coat that matched his spiky hair which was now his mane, on his flank was his star clan tattoo as his cutie mark with a scar on it. Black Star was flying around Tsubaki.

"How did this happen?" Liz asked utterly confused.

Kid answered truthfully. "I don't know but we'd better hurry."

"Where are we going pony Kid?" Patti asked.

He pointed past the the fog towards their destination, the school.

Liz only responded with. "Oh."

They made their way towards their destination.

Twilight and Maka were running down the hall, they both figured after whatever was happening they better find someone in charge. As the quickly made their way in the halls they weren't able to stop in time when someone walked in front of them. The next thing they know they are crashing into the ground.

"I'm sorry." Maka mutters.

"Watch where you're going." Soul tells here before he realizes who he's talking to. "Maka? There you are, the world is going crazy... is that a a purple horse."

"Unicorn." Maka corrects him as she got up.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced herself.

"She can talk?" Blair asked.

"Is that a talking cat?" Twilight asked equally confused.

"I'll explain on the way." Maka said leading the way. "We have to get to Lord Deaths office."

The group started to run off.

"Oh they're coming too." Luna's voice rang through the darkness.

"Are you all right my little ponies?" Celestia's sweet voice asked.

As the girls began to open their eyes they saw their two crown princesses in front of them but they looked different. Celestia was a tall woman with long multi colored hair decorated by her gold crown with a single gem and matching necklace with a gem shaped like her cutie mark, her long white dress had a gold trimming and the sun that looked like her cutie mark. Luna looked like a shorter young woman with short dark blue hair, she had steely blue eyes, a black crown with a dark blue necklace with a light blue gem, she had a midnight blue dress with a black hem, a white sash around her waist that matched the trimming on the top of her dress.

"Princesses?" Rarity asked

As the girls began to look around they noticed that they changed too, they looked human. Rarity looked human and still had her long purple hair and blue eyes, she was was wearing a long flowing white dress, she had a white hair band with a diamond shape on it that matched her cutie mark. Fluttershy still had her blue eyes and long flowing pink hair, she had a long pale amber dress that went all the way to her feet but did not cover her shoulders it had frill on the skirt hem and sleeves, she had two pink butterfly barrettes in her hair. Pinkie still had her light blue eyes and curly pink hair, she was wearing a puffy pink dress and she had a small yellow ribbon embroiled with a ballon that matched her cutie park. AppleJack had a orange work shirt and blue jeans, her blonde hair was in a pony tail and her eyes were still bright green, she still had her hat but it changed in size and her apple cutie mark was on the hem of the hat. Rainbow Dash had the most drastic change among the ponies she turned all tomboy-e, she had jeans on and a light blue hoodie on with a zipper that looked like her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's hair was a dark blue with rainbow colored streaks in it. Spike had been turned into a purple cat with a green underbelly and green inner ears.

"What happened?" AppleJack shouted.

"We were changed into the most dominate form of life in this universes." Luna explained.

"We've been changed into humans." Celestia explained "We've been talking to god in charge here."

"Hello!" Lord Death waved. The girls looked at the large black figure waving his big white glove like hands and looking at them with the goofy skull shaped mask. "Spirit get the girls some tea."

Spirit handed the princesses their cups of tea. He rubbed his head from were Death chopped him after he flirted with the princesses.

The bandaged covered Nygus began to checked on the girls.

"That's Nygus and the blue one is Sid.," Celestia explained pointing toward Sid standing by the door. "we appeared a few floors up in a fog she brought us here so we could talk to Lord Death."

"We would have taken you to the Infirmary" Lord Death explained. " but it's full of fog."

As the girls looked they found themselves in a large blue room with crosses sticking out of the ground. It looked nice but many things had fallen over and the door had fallen off it's hinges.

"But what is happening?" Rainbow Dash asked frustrated.

"Well that's complicated." Lord Death told them.

"Our Universe is crashing into this one." Luna explained.

"Okay maybe not so complicated. But still Stein would understand this better,he's been gone for quite some time. Nygus, Sid go find Stein and Marie."

The two went back into the halls to go look for the other two.

Spirit offered the girls some tea and not to be rude they took it, mostly on Rarity's insistence.

Then they heard the sound of someone running and coming through the door.

"Sir!" Maka yelled running in with the others.

"Maka!" Spirit chirped quickly receiving a glare from his daughter.

"Maka?" Lord Death responded.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled running towards her.

"Spike?" Twilight asked. "You're a cat?"

"Hello." Blair interjected.

Twilight noticing her friends and their new appearance. "You're all people now. What happened?"

"Well..." Lord Death began.

"Father!" kid's voice blared from the hall.

"Kid?" Lord Death perked up.

The next thing they know a pony slams into Soul's head knocking him to the ground.

"Soul! I'm so sorry." Tsubaki apologized. "I still haven't learned to fly."

As the others walked in Soul asked. "What happened?"

Patti told. "We fell into a crack and now we're ponies."

Everyone was quickly introduced to each other.

"Well since we all seem to be here." Luna said. "I think we should explain what is happening. Somehow are two universes are crashing into each other. Somehow a weak spot was breached and caused a crack allowing our worlds to met. Both cities are the area of our universes that are overlapping. If something isn't done soon the stress will be too much and both universes will collapse into nothingness."

"But all is not lost." Celestia explained. "the elements of harmony were scattered around the shared world if we gather them we should be able to undo the damage. Since they are connected to you should be able to sense where they are and to find them."

"Are you sure it will work?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I mean it didn't work last time."

"Yes, this is not the first time something like this has happened. A long time ago a stubborn unicorn created a tear. A pony, called Doc, came and convinced us to use the elements of harmony to seal the tear."

"Wait Doc?" Twilight interrupted. "The Time Pony? I thought he was just a legend or an old ponies story."

"So was the Mare in the Moon and look how that ended up." Celestia said before taking another sip of her tea.

"But he's supposed to the bringer of chaos and destruction."

"NO! He's amazing and wonderful!" Luna shouted.

"Oh look you're all pink now." Pinkie Pie pointed out that Luna was blushing.

Celestia gave a small smile to her sister. "Doc is really a wonderful colt. He is actually responsible for stopping several disasters."

"Well some people do believe him to be a protector of sorts." Twilight brought up.

"Yes, he's helped us many time across history. He would show up but we couldn't find him this time. He in fact helped me seal away Luna when..."

"When I was corrupted by power." Luna finished sounding ashamed of her actions.

Celestia continued. "If we can use the elements to split the worlds back we should be able to change everyone back too."

"Right now" Luna added. "we have changed shapes because the effect of the fog and the cracks shifting us between the overlapping universes. The universes are trying to compensate and are changing us to do so."

"So these elements would seem to be like magic tool in our world." Lord Death pointed out. "While this does settle our problem for now we still have to figure out what cause it. While your looking for the elements look for anything suspicious. Also make sure you're careful any thing of power will likely draw attention of others. So split into teams and come back. Kid,Liz,Patti you go with AppleJack and Pinkie Pie to find their elements. Tsubaki and Black Star you go with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to find theirs. And Maka since you seem to already met Twilight you and Soul go with her and Rarity. Spike and Blair you should go with them and help."

Everyone agreed and headed off to find the elements in hopes that all this would soon be resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry it took me so long to post. I hate descriptions! I know it my fault in writing and I really am trying to over come it but every time I get to a descriptions I loose all my focus, i don't knot i it's cause I hate it or am just bad at it or some sort of mix. Anyway I had to re shape most of the characters. Anyway a few notes I like the idea that Luna has a bit of a crush on Doc Whooves. Anyway tell me what you guy think and review. Next week I have a something interesting in story for the next chapter. Check out the reviews Dark Hero made new lyrics for this in tune of the MLP theme but for Soul Eater. Anyway thanks for the reviews can't wait to hear what you think if the rest.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Elements Hunt

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Element Hunt<p>

As the groups split up and headed out to the mixed up merged worlds. The once and hopefully future ponies sought out the elements but seeing none of them really knew how to sense out their items they were completely relying on instinct or just plain old fashion guessing.

"I think it's this way." Rarity said sounding certain.

"How can you be sure?" Soul asked dubious.

"I don't know I just feel that my necklace is this way. It sort of feel like how I used to find gems when I still had my horn. But I will admit it's not the same, I have been feeling starnge since I got my new form and lost my powers with my horn."

"Well the elements are suppose to be connected to us so you should be able to find yours even subconsciously." Twilight explain.

"I hope your right," Maka told them. "because it looks like it some one might have found it already."

As Maka bushed away some of the bushes on the once paved street of Death City they saw what once was Death Square now completely leveled. Now there was just a huge pile of gems and other valuable artifacts on which a large green dragon was sleeping on.

"Oh no." Spike shuddered. "Its that guy again."

"You've met him before?" Maka asked the kitty that once was a dragon.

"Yeah, he's mean and tried to fry me and Twilight."

"My necklace." Rarity pointed out.

Her necklace had landed on top of the dragons head as it slept.

"I'll try to levitate it away from him." Twilight said as he horn began to glow.

The necklace began to glow and slowly lift from onto of the dragons head as soon it did sparks shot off. The necklace fell back onto the head nearly waking the dragon up.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"I don't know," Twilight responded. "Maybe the new conditions of the world are affecting my magic or maybe the necklace is protect from magic so I can't affect without the users permission. Whatever the reason we need to get that necklace without waking the dragon."

"We need a plan." Maka suggested.

After a few minutes discussion they went to put a plan into affect. Twilight went to hide behind a pile of gems. Blair flew up into the sky on a pumpkin joined by Maka on Soul who turned into a scythe. Rarity and Spike tried to carefully make their way to the necklace and run off with it without waking the dragon. If they woke it up they would split up trying to confuse the dragon and the others would try to prove a distraction so both could escape. They reached inches away from the dragon's head without incident. Wriggling her fingers,Spike and Rarity held their breaths, Rarity quickly grabbed the necklace off the dragon's head, he shook his head but continued his slumber. Then the pair let out a sigh, the Dragon woke and roared.

"Eep!" Rarity let out.

The two started to run throwing the necklace to each other in hopes that they wouldn't be one chased. The the dragon stopped in his tracks as Twilight managed to used her magic to pelt it with it's own jewels. Annoyed the dragon turned its attention towards Twilight. The dragon let out a below quickly followed by a great ball of fire.

Twilight cowered as the fire ball raced towards her but Maka flying on Soul landed in front of the attack and letting out a Witch Hunter cut apart the attack. Before the dragon could attack again Blair threw one of her exploding pumpkins at it. They continued to attack keeping the dragon off guard so Rarity and Spike could get away.

Rarity told Spike. "This doesn't feel right we should do something."

"There's nothing we can do." Spike told her. "This is part of the plan we make sure this element goes to the princesses and they're distracted it for a while until they can escape."

The three attacks kept the dragon busy but the force was also having another effect as if the ground around the dragon was glass it began to crack. The dragons massive weight was enough to break through. All at once the dragon and it's gems got pulled through as the other watched on they didn't react in time and were pulled along into it. Twilight fell into it first but was grabbed by Maka and she used Soul still as a scythe to slow there fall but when that didn't work Blair tried to grab them but they were pulled in. As the group thought they were to join the dragon to where they were being taken Blair felt something grab onto her tail.

"Hang on!" Rarity ordered mustering up all her strength to hold onto the tail she just barely managed to grab as Spike did all he could to help.

The crack began to close up and Blair yelled out. "Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!"

As the crack closed a pumpkin raised the group out of the crack just in time.

"Good heavens you're all right." Rarity let out a sigh of relief.

Then as the pumpkin vanished leaving the rest of the group on the ground Rarity noticed something, that they had changed.

"Not cool." Soul muttered now that he was a white unicorn with a messy white mane and blood red eyes. His horn had the same red and black pattern as his scythe usually did. On his flank was a soul eater mark that he had on his head band as his cutie mark.

"We're ponies now?" Maka said surprised looking at her new hooves.

Maka had been turned into a unicorn with a tan coat and a blonde mane done up in her usual pigtails. Maka still retained her usual green eyes but now she was preoccupied with her knew ivory white horn.

"Don't worry you're a very pretty pony." Blair said now having been turned into a completely purple little dragon.

Twilight was busy with new fingers. She looked to be a teenaged girl dressed in casual clothes, blue jeans, a purple sweeter vest over a long dress shirt, she had long purple hair with two streak one of pink and one of another shade of purple.

Sensing her friends panic Rarity placed her arm around her friend and jokingly said, "Welcome to the club."

Twilight cheered up a little. "Well I suppose I'd better try to find my element. Maka I should also try to teach you how to use some magic it might come in handy."

Maka nodded and they began to make their way.

"What do you think happened to the dragon?" Spike asked.

"He fell into the crack and fell all the way in." Maka explained. "He will probably be changed like the others, like us. If he fell he will appear somewhere else in the city changed."

On another side of the mixed up city the group witnessed a green lion pop out of crack.

"Is that a lion?" Liz pointed.

The former dragon roared either from anger or from hunger jumped at the pony.

Kid jumped before his partner and opened the wings up to make himself look bigger. Not being used to being smaller than anyone ran away.

Kid turned back to Liz and asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah thanks." Liz said grateful.

"Oh bye bye green Kitty." Patti said waving at the green lion.

"This way!" Pinkie Pie pointed what seemed to be a random direction.

"Are you sure?" Apple Jack asked.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie skipped joyfully towards the direction.

They came upon Sugar Cube Corner.

"Of course you'd bring us here." AppleJack murmured. "You work here and have the biggest sweet tooth I ever did see in any pony."

But without any other lead they headed for the shop. They went into the shop and quickly searched for anything that might be the element.

"Found it!" Pinkie announced.

"You found your necklace?" Applejack asked.

"Nope I found some cupcakes." Then Pinkie Pie started to nibble on the cakes.

"Oh cup cakes." Patti joined Pinkie in devouring the sweets.

"I'm not sure which is which anymore." AppleJack commented.

"Yeah, I hear you." Liz added. "Hey where's Kid?"

Then next thing they know Kid is thrown through right to outside the shop. The others ran outside to see a twisted and warped clown standing above Kid.

Liz quickly ran towards him and head butted the clown.

"Ow!" Liz shouted. "That wasn't a good idea."

Patti just started to giggle at this.

"Who are ya?" AppleJack yelled at the clown.

Then it said in a deep voice. "I am the clown. There's a terror that can't be seen... I am a terror that can be seen."

"Well you're not a very nice clown." Pinkie chirped.

"Oh I know you." Patti said. "That factory we went to. Maka said when there was a lot of madness an evil clown got made."

"So that's where evil clowns come from?" Pinkie asked. "Factories?"

"Not now Sugar Cube." AppleJack said bring focus to this conversation. "Our friends are in a heap of trouble and that thing has your necklace."

She pointed out that in the claw like hand of the clown had Pinkie's necklace.

"Hey thats mine!" Pinkie shouted.

"Liz! Patti!" Kid yelled out. "Transform!"

Patti began to glow as she began to change when Liz pointed out. "How are you suppose to pull the trigger without fingers?"

Patti stopped mid change just in time to see the Clown slam Liz and Kid into a nearby tree.

AppleJack jumped onto the back of the clown. "I'm not letting you go and hurt them." The Clow tried to shake off AppleJack but she held on. "You're going to have to do better than that, I've been shook more by fillies at the last rode."

As the happened Pinkie pi asked Patti. "You can change?"

"Yeah hu." Patti answered. "Some people in my world can turn into things. Me and my sister turn into guns. But other people can turn into lots of stuff, mirrors,lantern, pointy shock-y sticks."

"I wanna change too."

The clown finally manages to shake off AppleJack and toss her onto the Kid and Liz.

"Okay maybe he's a bit tougher than a filly at the rode."

The clown looked at the necklace sensing it's power then looked at Pinkie and Patti just talking to each other. Then the clown made it's way to the two who didn't even notice.

"No Patti." Liz let out. Her body began to shake as started to mumble. "No mama don't leave us."

"What's happening to her?" AppleJack asked.

"The clowns powers." Kid answered. "It can drive people into madness by bringing out there fears."

They could both feel the clown's power trying to affect both of them but they were able to resist it even just for the moment.

The clown reached the pair who were laughing at this point and asked. "You do not fear me?"

"Nope." Patti answered. "You're just a not funny clown."

"Yup!" Pinkie said calmly. "You're not funny either. Nope, not one bit."

The clown attacked them when all of the sudden Pinkie rolled into a ball and began to laugh, as the clowns claws reached closer her necklace glowed for a second and she did to. Then the next thing they know Pinkie turned into a large pink mallet. Patti grabs the mallet with her mouth and begin to pound the clown with it. Patti pound it repeatedly in a mad frenzy until all is left a black pool of liquid and the necklace.

Pinkie changes back into a human. "Yay! My necklace!"

Patti hugs her as the others stare in shook.

"Oops, we broke the mean old clown."

At another part of town a bog had appeared out of nowhere and a giant Hydra had appeared with it. The other group had quickly found it and that in the middle of it's bog was Rainbow Dash's necklace. They had come up with a plan that Rainbow Dash and Blast Star would distract it while Tsubaki and Fluttershy went and get the necklace. Rainbow was riding on Black Star as the pair shouted at the Hydra drawing the attention of the beast.

Fluttershy rode on Tsubaki who was still having trouble flying.

"Maybe I'm too heavy for you." Fluttershy suggested.

"No, I'm just not used to flying." Tsubaki told her as they inched their way closer to the necklace.

Both Tsubaki and Black Star were fit as human and that converted to enough strength to fly and carry a teenaged girl when pegasus.

"Over here ugly!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You think you're so big you're not!" Black Star added.

"Steady, there you go." Fluttershy told Tsubaki as she reached for the necklace.

Almost got it." The she grabbed it off a lily pad. "Okay got it."

"Let's go." Tsubaki said flapping her wings as quickly as she could which was still pretty slow.

"They got it." Rainbow Dash told Black Star.

"We just need to keep this up a little more."

As the heads of the hydra all tried to bit the pair one head did manage to notice the other pair. As the head reached over for the slower group knowing they wouldn't be able to out run it Fluttershy let out a scream and threw the the necklace as she could. Rainbow Dash managed to catch the necklace just in time to see their friends get surrounded by the heads.

"Just run!" Tsubaki yelled. "Take the necklace!"

Rainbow Dash and Black Star looked at each other and came to the same idea." Here ugly take it."

The hydra looked at the shiny bauble as it was thrown the head kept their eyes and dive to the spot where it was suppose to fall. Seeing the same thing Tsubaki turned her long mane's end into a a chain scythe.

"Throw it." She told Fluttershy.

"Oh my." She said grabbing the chain and throwing it.

Just as it was about to hit the boggy water the scythe snagged it and the heads dove into the water missing the fact that their treasure was pulled away.

"Now we run." Fluttershy suggested.

"Right." Tsubaki said reeling in the chain.

They made their way onto solid ground and ran as fast as Tsubaki's new legs could carry them. They were quickly joined by Rainbow Dash on Black Star.

They were proud of their friends quick thinking and would have told them so had they not ran far ahead of them. They raced to catch up to find the next element.

Deep in the school Sid and Nygus were searching for Stein and Marie, they had found a pile of stones that they assumed was brought down when the ground shook.

"Looks like a dead end." Nygus pointed out.

Then a huge part of the collapsed wall blew apart as Marie's fist broke through it.

Marie stood there with an injured Stein.

Marie just said. "Stein's hurt."

Nygus and Sid helped with Stein and they made their way to Death Room.

As they left they didn't notice that the hooded figure watched on. He then looked in his hand at the object he found, a strange tiara.

"Now where's that exit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Okay few things. Anyone else think that Fluttershy and Tsubaki's hair look exactly the same except color? Next guess who the hooded figure is. Next I go back to school next week so I don't know when I will be able to update but I'll do my best please be patient. So until the review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Hunt<p>

As the pegasus ponies group, consisting of Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy,Tsubaki and Black Star, made their way through a forest that popped in the middle of the city. Everyone was running in the forest following Fluttershy's lead.

Rainbow Dash asked. "Do you know where your going or are you still running?"

"Oh um." Fluttershy responded. "Um I think it's this way."

They made their way to through the forest on the outskirts they found the ruins of one of Death Cities Coffee Shops. They spotted a large lumpy figure with a pony tail stumbling out of it.

"Is that a giant?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Black Star added. "It has the necklace thing on it's arm."

Black Star pointed to Fluttershy's necklace on the Wrath Giants arm. The Giant let out a bellow.

"Let's get it then!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Right behind you." Black Star told her.

They both jumped the giant.

"Black Star." Tsubaki said in little more than a whimper.

The giant flung the pair off like they were flies.

"Okay he's kinda big." Black Star admitted.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash agreed.

Fluttershy walked up to the giant followed by Tsubaki.

"Now he's in for it." Rainbow Dash told him.

"What?" Black Star asked. "She's way too small and delicate to fight him."

"Yeah, but she's taken down way bigger things than that. When her friends get hurt Fluttershy goes crazy and takes everyone down. "

"Really? Her?"

"She took down a full grown dragon and snake bird thing that turned things into stone."

Fluttershy stood up to the giant. "Oh I'm sorry did they hurt you?"

The giant let out a low moan as it sat down as Fluttershy patted its hand.

"I'm so sorry they can get a little..." Tsubaki began. "a head of themselves."

"That's my necklace." Fluttershy continued. "I'm sorry it looks like it's hurting you. I'll take that off you." Fluttershy gently pulled the necklace off. "It's going to be all right you might get a tiny rash but don't scratch it and it will go away. You're not mean at all are you?"

"No, you're very nice."

The giant smiled at the two girls.

The necklace began to glow lightly as Rainbow Dash and Black Star walked over. As reacting to the other necklace it began to glow.

"Hey what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked as her necklace began to glow.

Both necklaces glowed and a flash of light consumed the the four. When the light vanished the group was back to their regular forms.

"We're back." Tsubaki said.

"Yay!" Fluttershy said fluttering a little into the air. The Wrath Giant clapped along happily.

"I guess when we got two of the elements" Rainbow Dash figured. "it must have fixed us."

"Oh look at you." Tsubaki said to Fluttershy. "You're a very pretty pony."

"Oh thank you." Fluttershy told Tsubaki. "You're very pretty yourself."

"Thank you."

"You know" Rainbow Dash started. "is just me or they kinda seem a like?"

Black Star said. "Yeah."

At another part of the city AppleJack lead the group through one of the apple orchids that popped up.

"Well if am right than my necklace should be around her somewhere." AppleJack said.

"I think Trixie has it." Pinkie Pie said.

"Trixie?" AppleJack asked. "Why would you think that show off would have my necklace?"

Pinkie Pie pointed towards an open field where Trixie stood practicing her her magic, around her neck was the necklace.

"Whose Trixie?" Liz asked.

"She this little Unicorn like Twilight and Rarity" AppleJack explained. "except she doesn't have any humility. She go off showing of her magic. Last time we saw her she lied about her power and nearly got the whole town nearly smashed up by a giant bear. It just rilles me up that lying filly has my necklace, the element of of honesty of all things."

They made their way to the blue unicorn with a purple sparkly cape and pointed hat. The necklace was hanging around her neck.

"Oh" Trixie said seeing them walk towards her. "It looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie has drawn herself an audience."

"Don't start it Trixie." Applejack said. "I just want my necklace back."

"Strange. you seem to have the manner of an annoying pony I've had the displeasure of meeting."

AppleJack sighed. "Never mind that just hand over my necklace."

"This necklace was found by the Great Trixie today and ever since Trixie's magic has only increased."

"Just hand it over."

"I don't think so." As soon as Trixie said it a huge burst of wind started to push the others away. The apple shaped gems turn from bright red into a dark red.

As the wind pushed back the others, AppleJack, Trixie, Patti and Liz were caught by Kid using his wings. Kid seemed to be completely unaffected by the wind, Liz looked up to Kid when she noticed that his horn was glowing AppleJack noticed this too.

"Hey Trixie!" AppleJack shouted. "How about you gives us a chance? You against an alicorn? Magic versus magic?"

"An Alicorn?" Trixie said stopping her attack. "An actual alicorn. Trixie would love a chance at beating an alicorn."

"If Kid here wins than you hand over the necklace with no fuss if he looses than we leave without bothering you."

"To prove who is truly superior Trixie accepts your challenge."

"What's going on?" Liz asked. "What's an alicorn?"

AppleJack began to explain. "Well there are four types of ponies. There are Earth ponies like how me and Pinkie were and what you Liz and Patti are."

Pinkie chirped in. " Then their are pegasus! Like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy used to be and Black Star and Tsubaki are now. They have wings and can fly, and go through the air and zoom. Except Fluttershy she's a little scared of heights so she doesn't fly too high."

"Yeah, and then there is unicorns, Like Twilight, Rarity and Trixie here. They have horns and the ability to use magic. But Alicorn's like the princesses have traits from all the other ponies. They have earth ponies strength, pegasus wings and unicorns ability to use magic. "

"Yeah, they're magic is off the charts!"

"So that's why I have wings and a horn." Kid summarized.

"Yuppers!" Pinkie told him. "Now you just beat mean old Trixie."

"But I don't know to how to control magic." Kid told them.

"Well" AppleJack told him. "We can't help you on that you'll just have to figure it on your own."

"Yeah Kid." Patti cheered. "Your smart you can figure it out."

Liz then spoke up. "Yeah, we have full faith in you."

"All right then," Kid stepped up to Trixie. "I accept you challenge."

Trixie just smiled and Liz said. "Good luck, Kid."

"Let's see what you got." Trixie said confident as her horn began to glow.

The girls stepped back as the ground quickly began to shake. Kid stared down Trixie, he's fighting skills were useless he had a whole new body so he didn't know how to handle himself, he couldn't use his weapon so essentially he was left with magic. He had spent most of his life studying those who used magic, most of them used it for destruction but Kid knew that those with strong souls could use it for good. From what he knew magic reacted to ones desire as well as will. Trixie sent a surge of power through the the ground and it began to crack, suddenly the ground split off and a mountain grew out of the ground launching Kid into the air. Kid opened up his large wings and took to the sky, it was unsteady but he was flying. Kid decided to try and attack focusing his soul two balls of energy and shot out straight towards Trixie just like they were blast from the gun weapons. Trixie avoided the blast by creating a shield around her which absorbed the blasts. Trixie started to create several tornadoes that started to toss Kid around in the air. Kid tried to force the tornadoes back.

Liz watched feeling helpless as she watch her meister fight, Patti noticed and placed hooved arm around her sister to comfort her and AppleJack noticed.

"Don't worry Sugar Cube" AppleJack told Liz. " he looks like a tough fellow. I'm sure he can handle himself."

"He can" Liz admitted. "but I wasn't there to help him before and he was taken away."

Kid managed to break apart the through the tornadoes.

"Fine let's do this on pure power." Trixie decided.

No sooner than she said than her horn began to glow and a stream of white energy shot out. Kid counter by shooting his own beam. Both attacks clash in mid air, being forced against each other, this had become a battle of will on who could hold out longer. The biggest problem was obvious was that Trixie was more experienced with magic and Kid wasn't.

The energy was being pushed towards Kid. Liz yelled out. "Come on Kid! You're the son of a god! You can't lose to a pony!" When it wasn't helping Liz noticed something. "Look Kid! Trixie's hair."

"What's wrong with the Great and Powerful Trixie's hair?" Trixie asked still pushing on her attack.

"It's a asymmetrical! She's got a spit curl! It's twirls to one side!"

"So what?" Trixie yelled.

"As-sem-me-what-ti-cal?" Pinkie asked.

"What does it mean?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh" Patti added. "Kid really hates when things are asymmetrical."

Kid on the other side was getting angry,if anyone could see his soul they would have seen it grow as in an instant the attack was launched full force onto Trixie. Trixie was blast backwards as Kid landed on the ground.

Patti went over to her and poked her head to try to get her to get up.

"Can I turn into a hammer pomp her?" Pinkie asked.

"No," Applejack told her. "That clown thing was down right evil, Trixie's just a jerk she don't deserve that."

"You did great Kid." Liz told her meister.

"Thank you Liz." Kid said.

"Get off me!" Trixie yelled at Patti.

"Hey you gotta give back the necklace." AppleJack told him.

"Never! The necklace increases my power! I'll never give it up!"

Then a puff of smoke, when the puff disappeared they spotted Trixie was running in the distance.

"We have to go after her!" Liz told them."

"No we don't" Patti chirped pulling out the necklace. "I couldn't help myself. I took it off her."

Liz gave a weak smile, a little disappointed at her sister for falling back on her instinct from their time on the street but being happy that her sister didn't get scammed by Trixie.

"It looks darker." Pinkie pointed out. "It's a dark red now."

"Trixie's magic might have corrupted it." Kid suggested.

"Well maybe we need a bit of honesty." AppleJack suggested looking right at Liz.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Is there something you've been meaning to tell others?"

Liz thought that she did. She looked at her sister. "Patti I'm so proud to be your big sister."

"I'm proud to be your little sister." Patti said happily.

"Kid," Liz began turning to him. "I'm sorry I didn't save you. I didn't think we could save you and I couldn't risk Patti. I'm so sorry. I'm your weapon I should have done something. And after everything you've done for us I never got a chance to say thank you... I missed you Kid. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry."

Liz looked to be on the verge of tears when Kid started to speak. "It's okay Liz. You're Patti's big sister you have to make sure you protect her. If you went after me both of you would have been hurt. It's okay there is nothing to be sorry about. And I missed you too." Kid hugged her and Liz started to cry." Did I do something wrong? You're crying."

"No Kid it's okay."

Patti gently clapped and Pinkie joined in. AppleJack looked at her gem as it started to turn into lighter color. In a flash of light they were all consumed in light and they found themselves back to normal.

"We're back." Kid pointed out but Liz didn't noticed she was still busy hugging Kid.

"This means party!" Pinkie shouted.

"Yay!" Patti shouted as she hugged Pinkie. "You're all pink and cute."

"You're all soft and squishy."

AppleJack just sat back happy with her friends.

Back at the school Stein came too, he was on the floor of the Death Room when he came to.

"What?"

"Here." Marie said handing him his glasses.

"Something happened down stairs, it was like the ceiling fell in."

"It didn't fall in." Stein corrected.

"What do you mean?" Lord Death asked.

"Someone took a shot at us. I didn't get a look at them."

"We found a huge glowing crack at the dungeon." Marie said.

"The same room where the book of Eibon was." Stein pointed out.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"A powerful magical book that kept a whole dimension in the it's pages." Lord Death Explained. "Until a that book burned up."

"That could have weakened the wall of the universe but..." Celestia pointed out. "not enough to cause this mess."

"That's because" Stein started. "someone forced the weakness to crack. Someone who wanted to destroy the school and didn't understand the effects this would have, someone who can disrupt space."

Out side the group walked until they ran into a wall.

"I was sure my element was near here." Twilight said.

"Um" Soul pointed out. "It's the school, you lead is back to the school."

The group looked up to see that they had been lead back to the school.

"Oh no." Twilight said.

"NO!" Maka shouted as she pushed Twilight.

At the last second a hole was ripped into being right in front of them.

"It's him!" Maka shouted. "The immortal wolfman."

"I finally found my way out." Free said as he took off his hood.

He was a big man with one strange eye and the word no future tattooed underneath it.

"He has my tiara." Twilight pointed at his hand.

"This?" Free said. "It's got some magic in it." He then sniffed the air. "Horse meat." Suddenly his formed change and hair grew over his body and his face changed. He turned into a large wolf.

"Soul transform!" Maka shouted as the wolfman turned towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long, I just started at school and I haven't settled into my schedule and homework. Anyway I think there is one chapter left. So until I get back review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: All or Nothing

**My Little Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies Friendship is Magic or Soul Eater nor do I claim to.**

**Summary: When the Soul Eater world and the My Little Ponies World crash into each other trouble follows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: All or Nothing<p>

Soul tried to transform but as he tried the were wolf reached for Maka he realized he wasn't going to make it. With his claws outstretched Free slashed at Maka eager to tear her apart to get at the pony meat.

"MAKA!" The others yelled.

As Frees claws ripped through the air there was a bright burst of light. The air grew still and quiet. Soul first thoughts were that he had failed Maka and let someone kill her his next thought quickly turned to stopping Free from doing it again. With a surge of rage his front right leg turned into a large scythe. Soul didn't have single idea on how he was going to fight since he could barely walk like this but he was sure he was going to make Free pay. Then another burst light appears and along with it Maka.

"What?" Soul shouted.

"Huh?" Maka added.

"You teleported." Twilight told her. "You're a unicorn like me, you have magic, I've teleported when I was in danger before."

"Huh, I thought that felt too easy." Free said turning his attention to the others.

"Now what?" Rarity said noticing the werewolf coming.

As the wolf man approached them shots were fired out sending him backwards.

"What?" Soul asked.

Then leaped out Kid holding Liz and Patti who had already turned into gun, they were quickly followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Maka and Soul are ponies now." Patti chirped.

"Yeah, what happened there?" AppleJack asked.

"Can we explain later there is a large wolf trying to eat us and he has my element."

As Free climbed out of the rubble that he was sent into he said, "You mean this thing?" He held the small crown like thing.

The next thing they see is a chain launched at it, wrap itself around it and pull it away. Turning to the direction of the source of the chain they see Black Star holding Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode. Then from out of the bushes behind them come the blue pegasus Rainbow Dash pulling Fluttershy by the tail, they had been all drawn by the sound of the fighting but Fluttershy wanted to run away and Rainbow had to stop her.

"Okay we got all the things." Black Star pointed out. "And when did Maka and Soul get turned into ponies?"

"Never mind that we have use the elements." Twilight told the others.

With everyone distracted Free decided it was his opportunity to attack. Just as he was about to attack the group something hit him hard. Stein slammed Marie already a hammer into his face and Sid was at his side armed with Nygus.

Stein looked at the group. "Are Maka and Soul ponies now?"

"It had to be said three time didn't?" Maka asked rhetorical.

"Never mind that!" Stein shouted. "You have the elements head to the dungeon, the princesses and Lord Death will be waiting. Sid and I will hold off the werewolf."

The others didn't need to be told twice and they ran through the hole in the wall into the school.

Stein turned to the wolf man. " You did this, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did." The wolf man said coyly.

"You sensed the weakness caused by the destruction of the book and it's effects in the fabric of space time and came to make it worse. I'm going to guess you intended to destroy the school."

"What if I did?"

"You have no idea of what you have done. This reaches beyond the school if this isn't stopped it will tear apart the whole world."

"Yeah right, trying to get me to stop it by lying. You can do better than that."

The ground began to shake and the sky began to glow white and then flicker into darkness and continued like this.

"It's already started." Stein said.

"So what did happen?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We fell into one of those cracks." Twilight explained. "Rarity and Spike managed to pull us out but it still changed us."

"How did you guys get changed back?" Spike asked.

"Yes, how?" Rarity asked. "I would like to return to my fabulous self."

"Not sure." Applejack admitted. "We just got our two elements and then we changed to how we're suppose to be."

Twilight grabbed her element from Black Star but nothing happened. "Am I doing something wrong?"

But before anyone could answer everything began to shake and trees began to rip right through the walls.

"Eep!" Fluttershy shouted.

"This way! Maka shouted galloping past her, leading them towards the dungeon.

"Reaper chop!" Lord Death shouted as his large white hand ripped through the stone wall that was blocking them from the dungeon.

"Impressive." Luna commented.

They looked into the dungeon the crack was growing and a thick mist surrounded it.

Then the group managed to catch up the trio.

Celestia looked upon them and said, "Is Twilight a human now?"

"Yes!" Twilight shouted before she realized who she screamed to. "Sorry, Princess Celestia. Yes, something happen with a weird crack."

Luna and Celestia collapsed to the ground as Twilight and the others ran to their sides.

"We're running out of time." Luna told them.

"I guess Stein was right." Lord Death Began to explain. "He said that the longer this overlap between the universes continues time and space would collapse on to a single point. That's why the moon and suns are out at the same time."

"Yes," Luna told them. "The Moon's and Sun and getting closer. We're feeling them getting pulled in,we're connected to them so we're feeling them but without our powers we can't stop them."

"So if you would please use the elements." Celestia instructed. "It should have the power to fix the damage the crack has caused."

The ponies slid on their necklaces and Twilight placed her tiara thing on her head.

The ponies began to glow a blinding white light but that all stopped and fizzled out.

"Uh nothing happened." Black Star pointed out.

"What happened?" Twilight said with a clear tone of panic in her voice.

Luna then said. "Your magic is gone. You're no longer a unicorn and you can't perform magic. Your element is _magic_ you can't activate it without your magic."

"So what do I do?"

"Pass it on to someone else."

Twilight quickly got what Luna was saying and took off her crown and placed it on Maka's head. "Maka, your going to have to take my place."

"What do I do?" Maka asked.

"You have to let the magic flow through you. Let the spark inside you flow out." As she finished the air outside crackled as if lighting broke cracked through the air and the ground shook. "Please hurry!"

Maka tried to find some sort of spark but nothing happened not so much as a spark. "I don't know...I don't have the magic."

Twilight placed her arm around Maka. "Maka the magic is on you. Magic is the spark that resides in us all. It's the spark that you share with your friends. They're a lot like mine, I can tell and your a lot like me. When I met them I didn't really have any friends except Spike but then I met them and things changed."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Tsubaki was the only real friend I had in school and to a lesser extent Black Star." Patti giggled hearing this and Black Star glared at her. "Then I met Soul and he became my partner and my friend. Then I got to become friends with Kid, Liz, Patti and Blair."

"And there just something about them being with you. A certain feeling-"

"Deep in my heart."

"Yeah." Maka smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm your friend too."

"You too Twilight, you're my friend too."

The two hugged and as they did the element began to glow in the crown.

Rarity, Soul, Spike,Celestia, Luna and Blair snapped back to their regular forms.

"It looks like it's show time every pony." Rarity told the others to get ready noticing the glow.

"Huh?" Maka and Twilight asked confused still in their altered states.

Luna pushed them together. "Stay like this. I think we need both of you together for this to work."

Both young girls eyes began to glow with the same bright light that the elements

They aimed towards the massive crack in the dungeon. The room was filled with brilliant white light and consumed the school. As the fight between the teachers and the werewolf continued they stopped as wave of white energy flooded over them. The ground over the mixed up worlds shook like the world was being torn apart because it was. The elements were restoring harmony as they pulled apart the worlds.

The meister, weapons and a magic cat found themselves next to Lord Death looking at the repaired halls and the dungeon without a crack.

"Maka?" Soul asked looking around. "Where's Maka?"

But she was no where to be seen.

In Ponyville the ponies found themselves in the library with Spike and the princesses.

"Where's Twilight?" Spike asked noticing the unicorn missing.

"Maka?" Tsubaki whimpered.

Then a flash of light and Maka fall form the ceiling, hitting the ground she revert to her human form. "Ow."

"Where are you Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked looking under a table.

A flash of light later Twilight fall to the ground turning back to a pony. "I'm tired."

"Of course you are." Princess Celestia explained. "You and Maka used your own energies to give the elements the necessary boost in power to split the worlds apart. Very well done my little ponies. I do have one more thing to ask of you."

"Anything princess." Twilight responded as Fluttershy helped her get up.

"Luna and myself need to take the elements. If another emergency arrises we need to be ready to used them."

Though the ponies were a little sad to part with the elements they knew that it was best that the Princesses had them.

In Death City Lord Death told the students to take the rest of the day off. Maka too tired to really move was helped back home by her friends. Tsubaki made them a celebration dinner to celebrate.

Stein told Lord Death that the werewolf escaped when the flash of light came, but he wasn't worried sooner or later they would run into him again.

"Okay dinner is ready Maka." Tsubaki told her.

Maka was relaxing at her desk looking down at a book. "You know you didn't have to cook."

"I was happy to do it Maka. Now if you're ready come along everyone is ready to eat."

"All right." Maka said walking towards the the dinner table.

Tsubaki made her way to follow when she noticed what Maka was doing. Tsubaki looked at the book, it was in fact a journal and it was open to show a doodle Maka was making. Maka only seemed to doodle when something made her happy. It was a simple drawing of her next to Twilight. Tsubaki smiled at this, it was rare that Maka let herself act like a child but she was happy that Mak did and made a new friend.

Pinkie Pie was getting the celebration party started when Twilight finished up her friendship report. She didn't have to send this one to Celestia but she wrote this one or herself, she knew it was unlikely that she would see Maka again but she wrote the report so she would never forget her.

"Come on Twilight!" Pinkie yelled. "The party is starting."

"Coming Pinkie Pie." Twilight placed the report in a safe place and headed towards her friends.

In Canterlot the Princesses studied the elements.

"It's just as I feared." Luna told her sister. "We're no longer connected to the elements. That's why you couldn't use the elements. Those ponies are connected to them now, but they're connection to it is faint it could easily be hidden if someone tried."

Celestia put the elements in the vault and locked it away with her magic. "Well they are ready to use them should the need arise. I just hope nothing will happen that they'll be needed."

Little did they know that outside the castle in the garden there was draconequus trapped in a stone awoken from all the chaos that happened earlier. Everyone who wasn't apart of the final blast forgot all about the events except for him, he was waking now all he needed was a little bit of chaos and he could escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I finally finished. It has taken me so much time to write this but here I for all the reviews I've gotten and sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. Okay it's been fun and tell me what you think and review.<strong>


End file.
